Presently, antenna structures for generating an omnidirectional, horizontally polarized beam are used in a number of applications, including on aircraft where the antenna structures are mounted either on the top or bottom surfaces of the fuselage. In such applications, the antenna structure generally includes: (a) a planar radiator structure, (b) a feed structure for conveying a signal between the radiator structure and an interface associated with the aircraft, the feed structure having a length that allows the radiator structure to be positioned a desired distance away from the exterior surface of the aircraft, and (c) a support structure that serves to support the radiator structure at a desired distance away from the exterior of the aircraft. More specifically, when the aircraft is positioned such that the roll and pitch axes of the aircraft are parallel to a flat surface, the support structure serves to position the planar radiator structure in a plane that is parallel to the flat surface or the plane defined by the roll and pitches axes, and at a specified distance from the exterior surface of the aircraft. Since the antenna structure extends away from the exterior surface of the aircraft, the antenna structure impacts the aerodynamics of the aircraft with which the antenna structure is associated. To address aerodynamic concerns, the antenna structure includes an aerodynamic radome, which may be all or a part of the support structure. Typically, the width of the radiator structure (as measured along in the pitch axis direction) is at least λL/2, where λL is the wavelength associated with the frequency that defines the low end of the bandwidth of the antenna. The support structure commonly has a height of at least λL/4 and a relatively narrow width that is considerably less than λL/2. Given the dimensions of the radiator and support structures, the radome typically has a T-configuration. An example of such an antenna structure can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,260. Such radomes are costly to manufacture, difficult to build, and can increase aerodynamic drag (thereby increasing the operating expense of the aircraft).